The instant invention is directed to a drafting implement to aid a draftsman in drawing curves. The implement may be called a curve stripe.
In the prior art, curve stripes have been used by draftsmen working at sloped drawing tables to assist the draftsman in drawing curves on their drawings. During use, the prior art curve stripe cannot be fixed on the sloped drawing table. Thus, it can typically only be conveniently used for a relatively short drawing distance. If the prior art curve stripe is used for drawing a curve of relatively long distance, the curve stripe could easily move out of its desired line so that it no longer follows the curve originally desired by the draftsman.
The present invention overcomes this difficulty with prior art curve stripes by providing magnetic beads within the curve strip. Thus, when the draftsman prepares a drawing upon a magnetic pad and utilizes the curve stripe, the steel beads within the curve stripe are attracted to the magnetic pad thereby fixing the curve stripe in any curve desired by the draftsman. The curve stripe will not fall off the draftsman's drawing table even if the drawing table is given a relatively large gradient or slope. When the draftsman draws a relatively long distance curve, the beads in the curve stripe keep it from moving from the position desired by the draftsman.